


A Heartfelt Eulogy

by RatStories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Awkwardness, Comfort, Crushes, Cute, Dating, Dorkiness, F/F, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Feelings, Female Relationships, Flirting, Gen, Happy, Height Differences, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Light-Hearted, Non-Sexual, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Pining, Platonic Romance, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatStories/pseuds/RatStories
Summary: Follow our main character, as she falls in love with a Lich. Yeup.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. The First One

Crumbling brick consumed by long growing roots and spores. Rotten wood planks painted with molds of varying colors are scattered near collapsed hallways. Rusting, vermin-infested candelabras set in sagging alcoves grew numerous as the musty labyrinth descended beneath the earth. The roots in the rock slowly disappear to be replaced by eroded holes in the walls from small streams of water. The only light was from a torch held in a giant hand, it's light dancing across the walls. 

Crackling from the flame reverberated off the walls, echoing all around with the small beat of dripping water. An eerie song of discordant noises that made the small hairs on the lone traveler's neck twitch. 

She had begun questioning the choice to descend the stairs when the rats scurried past her, but it was too late to turn around now! So the traveler picked up the pace down the stairs. She stormed past the wall carvings that began to sprout up, the moldy scraps of wood, a door, the straight drop to an underground cave-- Was that a door she saw?

She jumped back up the stairs to the landing where the door was, finally! A door that wasn't in complete disarray! Her hand went for the knob and turned, but it wouldn't budge. So she pushed harder and with a  _ SNAP _ , it came off in her hand. "Uggghhhh…" She groaned, letting the rusted handle drop to the ground and roll further down the stairs. So, that's how the door wanted to play it. She shuffled up against the pillar across from the door, she wasn't going to let that door beat her! She cracked her knuckles and rolled her neck, and furrowed her brow. This door? It. Wouldn't. Beat _. _

_ Her. _

In the void of silence that fell on the stairwell, she charged the door, focused intently on it as she was wrapped in a moment of blissful rage. The door was flung off its hinges as a cackle bubbled in her throat-- However, her laugh was stifled as cold steel hit her cheek and hard stone met metal with a thunderous  _ CLANG _ . She hopped back up with the noise as her focus slipped to look around at the… Wooden boxes around her? And a frame underneath the door? Her time to take in the new surroundings was cut short; however, through an archway across from her came a… Child? Halfling? It was hard to get any details from the short figure cast in shadows.

" _ How did you get in here, Goliath _ ?" A feminine voice asked, but it was sourceless and all-encompassing yet no echos were heard. " _ Was it by mere accident or do you come here with a purpose? I pray whatever you come here in pursuit of isn't violence, as… Dear, you look like you're about to cry _ ."

"I…" Where was that voice coming from? No matter where she looked she didn't see where it was coming from! Why couldn't she figure out where it was coming from?!   
"I'm not going to cry! It's just you're being all scary! I just wanted to check on the scream I heard!" She reached back for the torch she left in the staircase, but it was gone! But… There was light behind her?

"Oh my, there's no need to be afraid, Madame." The feminine voice spoke again, this time echoing faintly from the direction of the torchlight. "I was not sure if you understood common so I took the precaution of magic, apologies for invading your mind without warning." She set her small pouch on a crate and took the torch floating in the air from a glittering hand that vanished. "Next time I intrude I'll take care to request entry, but that will be saved for a later date as I feel introductions are in order." The shadowy figure, now wreathed in the torchlight, gently approached the traveler and put her hand out. "The name is Lycoris, darling. Would you feel comfortable sharing your own? I promise I won’t use it against you."

“My name is…” The traveler turned around while responding but fell silent as she laid eyes upon Lycoris. It could've been the fiery orange hair, the small freckles that dotted her face, or the fact the top of her head only came up to about the traveler’s waist. It could've been anything, like her dress… or her soft smile… She was just… "Pretty."

Lycoris giggled at the response, "So, your name is pretty then? I could see people calling you that a lot."

"Keothi!" The traveler suddenly blurted out as her cheeks began to turn a shade of pink amongst the grey of her skin, "My name is… Keothi." She meekly followed up with, "Sorry, just… Thank you." She bowed her head down to stare at her feet, but in her vision crossed a small pale hand that gently took one of her fingers in its grasp.

"Take a deep breath Keothi, it was just a compliment dear." Lycoris softly pulled Keothi's hand from her side to out in front of her. "There's no need to thank me for stating the obvious, but you could thank me for this." She outstretched her hand and plucked a roll of bandages from the air, "It looks like you scraped your hand when you took the door off its frame." With that, she began to hum while wrapping the warm, muscular, and giant hand she held.


	2. The Second One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is RatStories just here to say thanks for reading so far! This is my first time posting online and I'm so appreciative of all the views I've gotten thus far! To say, a few notes, I will be posting chapters and grammatical fixes on Saturday 3:00pm CST. This time is just... Time slipped by! Oh! Also, this chapter isn't complete yet I just didn't have enough time this week. Make sure to comment if you have any questions about the story or how I'm doing! Wish ya the best and thanks for stopping by my little corner of this website!
> 
> Thank you guys for almost 100 views! And sorry for not updating when I said I would, life's been a bitch.

Keothi fidgeted in her seat. She was left in a small chamber that had small tables in the corners, decorated with various flowers in unique clay pots. She sat there by the wooden table with only her thoughts to keep her company. It seemed like ages at that point. Why was she just sitting here? Well, it would be rude to go snooping around someone else's house without permission! Why was she even down there in the first place? There had been a scream from downstairs, what if someone was hurt? She had to go check! Why did her face get all hot and why couldn't she just talk normally? And that's where she got stuck. Why did that happen? Lycoris was just another person! Her hair may have been orange, curly, and reminiscent of a crackling fire but that didn’t explain why… her face was hot again.

"Keothi?" Lycoris asked in a low voice, startling Keothi out of her thoughts, and an inch out of her chair with a yelp.

She landed back in her chair with a loud  _ SNAP!  _ as a leg on her chair splintered and sent her head straight through the table.

Keothi slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position and put her hand on her head. What just happened? Why did her head hurt... She groaned as a throb of pain shook her brain, and she squinted at the balls of light dancing around her. Wait-- Balls of light weren’t floating around her! She spun her eyes around and spotted-- "Oh, hi!" Lycoris! Why was she holding a steaming pot?

Lycoris gently set the pot down and handed Keothi a clay cup with small motes of steam wisping out of the top. “Greetings to you as well Keothi, could you drink this for me?” She outstretched the cup to her as she took a seat on a pillow.

Keothi took the cup from her and quickly downed the foreign liquid. It tasted like… Flowers. "Thank you, I think? What was it?" She brought the cup up to sniff it and caught a whiff of… Flowers. She couldn't really tell which ones, but they were sure flowers!

Lycoris sipped at her own drink, setting it down with a sigh of relief as Keothi's nose disappeared within her cup. "It was tea, Keothi." She reached up and plucked the cup from Keothi's hand, and gave back a different one filled with the same steaming tea. "My own brew as well should help with your headache."

Keothi choked and sputtered on her drink of tea as Lycoris said that, "H-How did you know I had a headache! Did you intrude on my thoughts because you're some sort of wizard?" She jabbed a finger in Lycoris's direction.

"Dear," She lightly pushed Keothi's finger back towards her. "You slammed your forehead against hard rock and left a crack in my floor. I'd be exponentially more concerned if you didn't have a headache after that ordeal."

Keothi stared blankly at Lycoris for a moment, she couldn't argue that Lycoris wasn't right. All of that sounded like something she would do, but it was all fuzzy. She didn't remember slamming her head against the concrete, there was something she was remembering though. It started with a… P? No! No-- It was a b? The thought was still hazy and she couldn't be sure, but her headache was gone!

"Dear?" Lycoris gently rubbed the side of Keothi's cheek with a towel she plucked from the air, "Are you still there?"

Keothi snapped back from the thoughts she still couldn't decode, but they got worse when she spoke! "Well…" Weird, why couldn't she formulate her words now? She just wanted to say she's right! Get out those words! "I guess… you're right." What was the soft cloth on her cheek sliding down to her chin? What made Lycoris's eyes glitter like starlight? What caused her lips to look slick and… inviting? But, most importantly-- What was making her face so hot!?


End file.
